


Rose's small tears

by Marianokasa



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Poetry, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry about Ib and Garry in the wrong ending: forgotten portrait where Ib remembers Garry and is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose's small tears

**Author's Note:**

> I am good with poetry, but this one was hard to place the pieces in. So sorry if it is hard to understand, I will explain it at the end.

Please. No please.   
You can't be gone, I know you can't be gone.  
What will I be? Without you?  
Would I be with you at your final breath?  
You seemed peaceful, now I know.  
This world could be cruel, why was it like this?  
Could I have changed it?   
In your dying arms.  
In the hopeless nights.  
Why would it be so cruel, to fall in tears?  
Like your rose's dying breath of tears.  
Mine would have too, teared into pieces.  
As for her's burned in ashes of out pain and despair.   
Would I stay strong with you or not?  
I can't without your smiling face.   
With my tears of sorrow and love.  
I will go on for you, in your arms of love.  
From my rose's heart of tears.  
As your hearts is in me now.  
We will go on to a new day with our rose petals hope.

**Author's Note:**

> To keep it short, Ib didn't like it that Garry is gone for good. She thought about what would she change if she died with him. Then it goes to her seeing Gurtena's world as a cruel world. She doesn't know why it is like that. She starts feeling like she needs him and crys for him, trying to be happy again. Ib starts talking about both his and her roses crying to each other. It goes to about Mary's death, then wonders if she does need him. The ending is that she moved on for him so they can both be happy, meaning their hearts opened to be happy. With it was her rose and half ofull it was blue, meaning they are both moving on with each other and with hope.


End file.
